Struggle and Sacrifice
by ShunKawaii-san
Summary: Last Chapter! Pastinya para bronzies akan ku siksa!*Evil laugh*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Character? Punya na sensei Masami Kurumada, Cerita? Punya Saya Seorang! Myowahahahaha..uek..hek..ehek..ehek*keselek*(DM: Myowahahahaha, makanya gak usah ngambil hak cipta gua!*di tendang*)**

**Note: Setting tetap Jepang, di sini semuanya aku bikin menjadi orang normal jadi kagak ada yang berantem pake jurus, Okeh! (Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki: HAAAAAAHHH? JA'A'AT!) Oya, di sini semuanya punya orang tua (Cuma bwt tambahan)**

**Aturan sebelum membaca: Pake kacamata, bawa tisu, trus cemilan, ambil sendok, garpu, sumpit, klo perlu pisau juga boleh jangan lupa piring! (Mank mau makan?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Wah banyak yang salah?Aduh maaf... Ya ampyun muaaf... Astaga bin Naga, Udah Di Bilang Maaf Ya Maaf!<strong>

**Pembaca 1: Nie author baru ya?**

**Pembaca 2: Baru? Baru apaan?**

**Pembaca 1: Baru keluar dari RSJGSPS (Rumah Sakit Jiwa Gila Stres Plus Sinting) *DUAAARRRKKKKK (di tubruk buldoser)***

**Author: Wokeh, perkenalkan Xaiya adalah author yang baru lahir, baru masuk, baru dapet buku, dll... karena ini fanfic pertama dari seumur hidup(13 taon) jadi, mohon maaf SE-BESAR-BESARnya kalo ada yang salah (Kalo kurang gede, gedein sendiri yach!^^) Yosh, selamat menikmati hidangan!^^ (Emang restoran ap?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggle and Sacrifice<strong>

Chapter 1

07.00 p.m

Rumah sakit Tokyo

Seorang cowok berambut biru sedang duduk di samping kasur pasien tempat adiknya berbaring, dia memandang adiknya dengan sangat khawatir. Ketiga temannya sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tapi... sama sekali nggak berpengaruh...

Di tambah lagi sudah hampir 3 minggu dia hanya makan ¼ dari makanan nya, di suruh pulang pun buat istirahat aja dia nggak mau padahal temen-temennya dengan senang hati mau bantu njagain adiknya...

"Ikki, lebih baik kamu pulang dulu," kata Seiya

"Iya, sejak Shun kecelakaan kamu nggak pernah istirahat," tambah Hyoga

"Kalau masalah Shun, kami bisa bantu jaga kok," ujar Shiryu

"Nggak! Aku nggak akan pulang sebelum Shun sadar!" jawab Ikki

"Tapi, kamu sama sekali belum istirahat.. kau juga belum makan kan?" sahut Hyoga

"Kalau pun Shun sadar, dia akan cemas melihatmu seperti ini!" tambah Shiryu

Ikki hanya diam... Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu pun kebingungan, cara apa lagi yang harus mereka gunakan... Sebenarnya mereka bertiga sangat syok karena mereka melihat sendiri saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

_Flashback_

04.30 p.m

_Jam pulang sekolah_

Shun dan ketiga temannya baru selesai dari Ekskul karate di sekolah mereka, dan mereka berencana untuk makan-makan dulu sebelum pulang dan mereka pergi ke suatu cafe kecil di kota mereka, lalu sesudah itu Shun pergi ke supermarket yang ada di seberang cafe tempat mereka makan karena dia mau membeli bahan makanan, saat lampu merah Shun pun menyeberangi jalan itu, tapi ada sebuah taxi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan supir taxi itu masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Shun tidak sempat menghindar karena itu Shun tertabrak hingga terpental, lalu Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu pun langsung keluar cafe dan melihat Shun sudah tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah,

"Hyoga, cepat hubungi ambulans!" suruh Seiya

"I,iya" Hyoga pun langsung mengambil Hpnya dan menelepon rumah sakit terdekat, dan tidak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan langsung membawa Shun ke rumah sakit.

Sampai saat ini Shun belum sadar dari keadaan koma, dan mereka menjadi sangat cemas, mereka menjadi merasa bersalah...

"Coba saat itu kita bisa menyelamatkan Shun, pasti dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini..." ujar Seiya

"Ikki, maafkan kami.. kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," sahut Hyoga

"Tidak, ini bukan salah kalian... ini salah supir taxi itu! Harusnya dia tidak mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk!" jawabnya

"Yang aku tau supir taxi itu masih di tindak lanjuti, kan?" tanya Shiryu

"Ya sepertinya begitu," sahut Seiya

Ikki terdiam

"Ikki, tenang saja Shun pasti bisa kembali sehat, dia itu kuat," ujar Hyoga

"Makashi.. Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu..."

"Sama-sama, kita memang harus saling menyemangati dan saling mendukung!" kata Shiryu sambil menyemangati Ikki

"Iya."

_1 minggu kemudian_

Ikki baru pulang dari kuliah, karena udah hampir 1 bulan dia nggak kuliah teman-teman kuliahnya datang ke rumah sakit dan membujuk Ikki biar dia kuliah lagi, ya Ikki pun akhirnya masuk juga, soalnya dia tau udah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran, dan sepulang kuliah dia langsung balik lagi ke rumah sakit dan menuju kamar Shun,

"Hhh.. capek juga..." sesaat dia memandang wajah adiknya itu, sebenarnya Ikki ingin sekali memeluk adik kesayangannya itu seperti saat Shun masih sehat, biasanya tiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Shun suka memeluk kakaknya itu, karena mereka berdua memang deket banget, di jauhin dari kutub utara ampe selatan pun bakal tetep balik lagi. Tapi, setelah Shun kecelakaan Ikki selalu merasa ada yang kurang di tiap pagi hari, sementara itu orang tua mereka yang berkerja di Amerika sekarang masih dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo setelah mendengar Shun kecelakaan.

'Drrrttt..drrrttt...'(ceritanya suara getaran HP)

"Hmm.. Telpon.. Mama?" lalu Ikki menjawab telpon itu

"Halo?"

"Halo Ikki, mama dan papa sekarang masih di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, bagaimana dengan Shun?" sahut Mama

"Belum.. dia belum sadarkan diri..."

"Shun.. belum sadar...?"

"Iya, ma."

"Begitu ya... baiklah tunggu mama dan papa, ya?"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Iya" telepon pun di putus, Ikki kembali duduk di sebelah kasur adiknya itu dan lalu dia memegang tangan Shun

"Shun.. kakak harap kau cepat sadar... lalu setelah itu kita bisa bersama-sama kembali, kita bisa bercanda, ngobrol, curhat, atau yang lebih biasa kita sering ejek-ejekan," tanpa sadar air mata Ikki jatuh... tiba-tiba dia seperti mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya,

"Kak.. kakak..." begitu Ikki menoleh dia melihat Shun dengan wajah khawatir

"Shu.. Shun..?" ujar Ikki tidak percaya

"Kenapa kakak menangis?" tanya Shun cemas

"Ah, ini bukan kok.. tadi kelilipan.." sahut Ikki yang langsung cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya

Shun terdiam dan memandang sejenak kakaknya itu,

"Kak, kakak tidak usah sedih.. aku baik-baik saja kok,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak sadarkan diri sampai selama ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi.. aku belum punya kekuatan untuk menggerakan badanku sendiri.."

"Asalkan kamu sudah membuka matamu saja.. Kakak sudah sangat senang.. karena itu artinya kau sudah melewati masa-masa kritis,"

Shun kembali terdiam dan memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat

"Kakak... baiklah aku akan berusaha.. karena aku tidak mau kakak terus bersedih seperti ini,"

"Shun.."

Shun tersenyum dan keberadaannya mulai lenyap dari depan Ikki, dan tidak lama setelah itu,

"Uukh.. Uuh.." Shun mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan

"Shun, kamu..."

"Ka.. kakak..."

"Syu.. syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Ikki langsung memeluk Shun yang masih lemas

"Kakak.. aku senang kakak tidak sedih lagi," kata Shun yang masih lemas

Lalu saat Shun mencoba untuk menggerakan kaki kanannya,

"Ah?" Shun kaget karena kaki kanannya tidak bisa bergerak

"Ada apa, Shun?" tanya Ikki cemas

"Ka..kaki kananku tidak bisa bergerak.."

"Apa? Tu..tunggu sebentar kakak panggilkan dokter" Ikki pun langsung secepatnya memanggil dokter dan kembali ke kamar Shun, dan lalu dokter memeriksa kaki kanan Shun...

**Apa yang terjadi pada kaki kanan Shun? Hanya kaku untuk sementara atau Lumpuh?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

**Maaf, maaf, maaf (gaya upin&ipin) kalo agak rada aneh, chapter berikutnya akan ku bikin lebih sadis, Nyahahaha... Shun siap-siap mental ya! (Shun: Glek*nelen air liur*, Ikki:*mbatin&tatapan sadis***_**Grrrr.. kalo ada apa-apa sama Shun bakal gua bunuh nie author!, **_**Author: Lalalala...*inoccent bocah*) Please for review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nah di chapter 2 ini mungkin masih belum ada PERTUMPAHAN DARAH! *Evil Laugh***

**Ya tapi baca aja deh and don't lupa for review!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Ba.. bagaimana dokter?" tanya Ikki

"Maaf, karena benturan yang terjadi pada kaki kanan adikmu saat kecelakaan itu, kaki kanannya lumpuh," jelas dokter itu

"Apa...? Lu..lumpuh...?" ujar Ikki tak percaya

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti bohong kan dok?" tambah Ikki sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dokter itu

"Sungguh, saya tidah berbohong," sahut dokter itu

"Ti.. tidak mungkin..." kata Ikki lemah dan akhirnya dia tersujud di depan dokter itu

Lalu Ikki masuk ke kamar Shun dengan wajah sedih

"Shun.. kakimu..."

"Ya.. aku sudah tau.. kaki kananku lumpuh kan?" jawab Shun dengan pelan

Ikki mengangguk dan dia mendekati adiknya itu,

"Shun, apa dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau akan tetap beraktifitas seperti dulu?" tanya Ikki ragu

Shun sempat bingun dengan perkataan kakaknya itu, lalu dia terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya dia menjawab,

"Ya, tentu saja.. aku tidak mau di perlakukan layaknya orang cacat, lagipula hidup ini masih panjang jadi aku harus menggunakannya dengan baik!" jawab Shun mantap dengan tersenyum,

Ikki hanya terbengong dan dia tidak percaya adiknya begitu semangat menjalani hidupnya walau banyaknya rintangan menghadang... lalu Ikki tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya itu dan berkata,

"Shun, aku kagum mempunyai adik sepertimu," katanya,

Shun yang tadinya sempat kaget akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kakak kesayangannya itu,

"Aku juga bangga punya kakak yang perhatian seperti kakak,"

"Kami juga akan mendukung mu, Shun," kata seseorang di depan pintu kamar rawat Shun, dan begitu mereka menoleh mereka berdua mendapati ketiga temannya sedang berdiri sambil membawa sekeranjang buah

"Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu.. kapan kalian ke sini?" tanya Ikki

"Hari sabtu ( hari ini ) sekitar 10 menit 25,10 detik yang lalu," jawab Seiya kelewat

"Kagak perlu lengkap-lengkap, kuda!" kata Hyoga sewot

"Kita ke sini tadinya mau ngajak kamu makan Ikki, tapi tadi kita liat Shun nya udah siuman, jadi kita beliin kamu makanan aja," jelas Shiryu sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Ikki

"Ooh, Thanks ya.. trus.. tadi kalian nguping pembicaraan kita ya?" ujar Ikki sambil melototin ketiga temannya itu yang lagi nyengir-nyengir gak jelas

"Oya, Shun ini fotokopi catatan pelajaran selama kamu sakit," kata Seiya sambil ngambil lembar fotokopian di tasnya

"Wah, makasih ya Sei," sahut Shun sambil menerima lembar fotokopian itu

"Eh Shun, kamu kapan boleh pulang?" tanya Shiryu

"Hmm.. aku juga belum tau, moga-moga aja lusa udah boleh pulang, soalnya aku juga nggak betah di sini,"

"Habis itu kita rayakin kecil-kecilan ya!" kata Seiya

"Kita rayakan di rumah saja," sahut seseorang, begitu mereka semua berbalik badan ternyata,

"Papa.. Mama, akhirnya datang juga" kata Ikki yang langsung meluk kedua ortunya (bayangin versi chibi yach!^^)

Ketiga Sahabatnya juga Shun cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin kelakuan Ikki,

"_Kakak... ternyata bisa kayak gitu..._" batin Shun

"_Baru pertama kali liat Ikki kayak gini," _batin Shiryu

"Ssstt Ga, si Ikki juga bisa seneng kayak anak kecil gitu ya, Hihihi..." bisik Seiya

"Betulbetulbetul,"*gaya upin&ipin*

"Haaah, Apuuaaa?" Ikki langsung menyorot tajam Seiya ma Hyoga

"Glek," Seiya ma Hyoga nelen ludah, tambah lagi mukanya mereka berdua udah biru gitu

"Udah-udah.. Oya Shun, papa punya kabar baik," kata Papa

"Kabar apa?" tanya Shun penasaran

"Tadi papa tanya tentang kondisi kamu ke dokter, katanya kondisi kamu sudah membaik dan secepat-cepatnya kamu boleh pulang besok lusa,"

"Beneran?"

"Yup,"

"Waah, asyik! Aku udah nggak sabar pingin pulang, aku udah nggak betah di sini," sahut Shun senang sambil meluk Papa yang ada di sebelahnya

"Wei, tapi jangan di paksain kalo belum kuat," kata Hyoga

"Bener tuh, bisa-bisa ntar kondisi kamu malah drop," tambah Seiya

"Tenang aja, aku udah nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Shun mantap

"Tapi, pokoknya kakak nggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi!" kata Ikki dengan nada tegas ( tumben )

"Iya-iya, aku juga nggak mau di rumah sakit terus kok! Tapi... aku beruntung punya teman dan keluarga yang perhatian," ujar Shun dengan muka yang agak memerah

Kalo Shun yang ngomong aja udah agak merah mukanya apalagi yang diomongin, tuh mereka mukanya malah kebakaran di atas kepala mereka ada asapnya juga tuh*mang kereta api?*(kecuali mama dan papa)^^

Seperti kelihatannya Shun udah kembali sehat soalnya udah bisa bercanda ampe pada ngakak-ngakak gak jelas, yah kelihatannya dia lebih seneng ngobrol-ngobrol bareng ama friend nya dia lagaknya orang sehat daripada berlagak sok sakit(Idih kalo author sih kagak mau sok sakit kayak gitu, jijay banget!). walau kaki kanannya di vonis lumpuh, ketiga sahabatnya tetep setia menjadi temen buat ngobrol sekaligus sekalian njagain dia biar gak kenapa-kenapa lagi.

( langsung hari kepulangannya aja, ya? Kan bosen kalo di rumah sakit melulu ^^)

_Sunday_

_10.00 a.m._

Sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit Shun diberi tongkat untuk membantunya buat berjalan, lalu Shun dan keluarganya pun berpamitan dengan dokter sebelum pulang,

"Dokter, terima kasih sudah merawat anak saya," kata Mama,

"Iya sama-sama, lalu Shun jaga kesehatan ya dan kalau kamu mau kamu bisa terapi di sini," kata dokter itu dengan lembut,

"Iya, terima kasih dokter," jawab Shun,

"Kami permisi ya dokter," kata Papa,

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," sahut dokter

Lalu merekapun masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang, kira-kira sekitar 30 menit mereka sampai di rumah,lalu Papa dan Mama pun segera menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk menyambut kepulangan Shun, sementara Ikki membawakan barang-barang Shun ke kamarnya, Dia kelihatan senang sekali adiknya sudah kembali kerumah, Shun pun juga kelihatan senang kerena dia sudah bisa pulang dan terbebas dari status orang sakit,

"Eerr.. Shun.." panggil Ikki,

"Hmm... kenapa, kak?"

"Aa.. itu... Mmm..."

"Itu, apa?" tanya Shun penasaran,

"Emmh... _Adu'uh mau ngomong aja susah, payah!_" batin Ikki,

"Apaan sih kak? Kalo mau ngomong ya ngomong jangan cuma aa err aa err!" ujar Shun yang mulai kesal,

"Iya-iya," tiba-tiba Ikki memeluk Shun dan berkata,

"Aku cuma mau ngomong kalo aku sangat senang kamu sudah kembali sehat,"

Shun cuma terbengong kakak nya ngomong kayak gitu,tapi dia juga senang karena kakak nya itu perhatian sama dia,

"Iya, aku juga senang kok.. Tapi..."

"Napa?" tanya Ikki yang masih memeluk Shun,

"Udahan donk peluknya, capek nih,"

"O iya" Ikki langsung melepaskan pelukannya,

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu siap-siap soalnya ntar malem mau ada pesta welcome buat kamu," tambah Ikki,

"Iya, aku sekalian mau mandi, kan waktu kemaren masih di rumah sakit aku cuma di lap ama kain basah, jadi mumpung sudah pulang aku mau merasakan segarnya air"

"Hah? Mandi? Emang kamu bisa?" tanya Ikki dengan nada rada ngledek,

"Bisalah, lagipula aku gak mau di anggap orang cacat yang nggak bisa apa-apa!"

Ikki terbengong sesaat dan akhirnya ngomong juga,

"Ato, kamu mau kakak mandiin?" ujar Ikki gak pake mikir apa-apa/ innoncent,

_Hening..._

_Hening..._

_Hening..._

"Enggaaakk Maauuu! Aku Bisa Mandi Sendiri Tau!" sahut Shun dengan muka merah,

"Ya nggak pa-pa kan? Lagian waktu kecil kita kan sering mandi bareng kan?" ujar Ikki yang memang niatnya ngerjain adiknya,

"Enggak! Pokoknya Enggak Mau!"

"Hahaha.. kamu itu kalo malu sama marah tambah lucu" kata Ikki sambil nyubit pipi adiknya,

"Adu'uh, kakak itu mulai lagi deh!" sahut Shun yang rada kesel,

"Hehehe... ya udah, mandi sono ntar kakak tunggu di ruang tengah sekalian bantu-bantu nyiapin pesta"

"Iya" lalu Shun masuk kamarnya dan siap-siap,

_What Time Is It?_

_Party Time ^^_

_04.00 p.m_

"Yeeii, aku seneng banget kamu udah sembuh lagi!" kata Seiya sambil ngerangkul Shun,

"Hey man, gile waktu kamu masih koma aku jadi gak bisa tenang ama duduk diem" ujar Hyoga,

"Iya tuh, jadinya waktu di sekolah dia jalan-jalan melulu ampe di marahin sama pak Alde gara-gara kagak bisa diem, tapi anehnya waktu pelajarannya kok dia bisa diem, anteng, kalem ya?" sahut Shiryu,

"Yaiyalah, orang ntu guru serem banget! Kalo ampe ada yang ribut bisa-bisa di suruh ngerawat taman mawar punya dia! Idih ogah banget!" kata Hyoga ampe merinding,

"? Ooo, guru banci ntu ya?" celetuk Ikki,

"Betulbetulbetul" sahut Hyoga, (Nie anak kesurupan hantunya upin&ipin ya?)

"Ya sudah, kalian nikmati saja pesta ini" ujar Papa,

"Iya om" jawab Seiya dkk,

Yak, dengan itu mereka dinyatakan bersenang-senang, (Emang lagi sidang apa?)

Di sore menjelang malam itu mereka bersenang-senang, ngobrol-ngobrol bareng, makan-makan, bercanda, pesta krim (corang-coreng muka pake krim), dan laen-laed deh,

_20.30 p.m._

"Puas banget sama pestanya, puas juga bikin mukanya Hyoga belepotan krim, Hyahahahaha..." kata Seiya dengan sangat puas,

"Aarrgh, liat aja bakal aku balas!" sahut Hyoga kesal,

"Hahaha.. kayak aku donk cinta damai" tambah Shiryu yang padahal juga mbelepotin krim ke mukanya Hyoga,

"Apanya? Eh oya, Shun besuk kamu sekolah gak?" tanya Hyoga,

"Eh? Mmm.. pinginnya sih.. Papa, besuk aku boleh masuk sekolah nggak? Aku udah kangen sama temen-temen aku yang lain," tanya Shun memelas,

"Hmm... ya terserah kamu, kalo kamu udah ngerasa baikan ya.. boleh deh," jawab Papa sambil membelai rambut Shun,

"Beneran? Waah, makasih ya Pa!" sahut Shun sambil memeluk Papanya,

"Tapi, hati-hati saat di jalan ya, Mama tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi" kata Mama lembut,

"Iya" jawab Shun senang,

"Ya udah, besuk kami jemput ya, kita berangkat bareng kayak biasa" ujar Seiya,

"Oke"

"Kami pulang dulu ya, permisi om, tante, Ikki, sampai besuk Shun" kata Shiryu sopan, (sok banget)

Lalu ketiga temannya pun pulang dan Shun dan keluarganya masuk kembali, lalu Shun segera bersiap-siap buat persiapan sekolah dan setelah itu dia Go To Bed ^^

To Be Continued..

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm.. Eheem... Eee... Yak, chapter 2 udah selesai, maap kalo ada yang agak aneh ato ada yang gak nyambung, setidaknya nanti di chapter 3 mungkin bakal xaya mulai Tragedynya, jadi para Bronzies yang masih xaya segel kekuatannya bakal xaya buat sengsara, Hnyahahahaha... Uek.. Uhek.. Ehek.. *keselek* (Bronzies: Kualat Kau! Wakakakak..)<strong>

**Oya jangan lupa preview yaa... ^^**

**Oke see you in chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maap chapter 3 nya luuaammaaa... soalnya kemaren ngurus nlai-nilai tugas ama ulangan yang kurang, Hehehe.. ^^**

**Nha ini dia yang di tunggu-tunggu, silahkan melanjutkan membaacccaaaa...^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Monday morning _

"Shun, temen-temen udah pada dateng tuh!" kata Ikki,

"Iya, bentar" sahut Shun yang lagi pake sepatu,

Nggak lama kemudian Shun keluar dan mulai berangkat bareng ketiga sahabatnya, selama perjalanan mereka cerita-cerita tentang kejadian di sekolah waktu Shun masih di rumah sakit, ada Jabu yang di suruh metik mawar buat lah, ada yang si Geki bikin ulah di ampe isi lab nya asap semua lah, pokoknya ancur deh... 15 menit kemudian mereka nyampe di sekolah, trus Hyoga ma Shiryu masuk kekelas mereka, Seiya ama Shun juga menuju kelas mereka,

SREEEKK, *ceritanya suara pintu geser kayak yang di skullnya di jepang sono^^*

"SHUUUUNNN!" teriak June histeris sambil numbuk Shun ampe di liatin sekelas,

"UWAAAAA, WAAAA!" teriak Shun,

GUBRAK! ( Jatoh deh^^)

"Shun, kamu gak pa-pa?" tanya Seiya,

"I,iya.. Adu'uh, June jangan tiba-tiba numbuk gitu donk!" kata Shun sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya,

"Shun, kamu udah baikan? Waah, aku kangen banget sama kamu!" sahut June sambil meluk Shun,

"Ciee.. begitu suami dateng istrinya langsung nemplok deh," ujar Nachi,

"Ntoh, dari kemaren waktu kamu masih di rumah sakit, kita kerepotan gara-gara istri mu itu nangis-nagis waktu kita njenguk kamu bareng-bareng," kata Jabu,

"Yaah, nggak ampe segitunya tauk!" ujar June,

"Apaan sih? Kalo pada _Jealous_ itu ngomong aja!" sahut Shun sambil berdiri,

"Eh Shun, kaki kanan kamu kenapa?" tanya June,

"Hmm... Ini? Ya.. kagak bisa di gerakin aja," jawab Shun santai,

"Nggak bisa di gerakin? Kok bisa?" ujar Jabu,

"Kata dokter gara-gara benturan keras waktu Shun kecelakaan," sahut Seiya,

"Berarti, kamu nggak bisa ikut karate lagi donk!" kata Nachi,

"Nggak apa-apa, yang penting itu aku masih punya teman-teman kayak kalian ini," ujar Shun sambil tersenyum,

"Tapi, aku nggak mau di anggap nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain sendiri, walau begini aku tetep bisa mandiri," tambahnya,

"Iya, tapi kalo kamu butuh bantuan kami ngomong aja sama kita," kata June,

"Iya, tenang aja," sahut Shun,

_KRIIIIINNGG,_

Bel masuk berbunyi, Shun dkk langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing, 1 jam.. 3 jam.. 5 jam.. Akhirnya bel pulang bunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kecuali Seiya cs yang masih ada ekskul karate, karena Shun gak punya kerjaan di rumah jadi dia juga ikut ke tempat latihan, walau hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya latihan dia cukup senang melihatnya, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin ikut latihan dengan teman-temannya, "_Coba saja kaki kanan ku tidak lumpuh, aku pasti bisa latihan bersama teman-teman..._" batinnya sambil melihat ke kaki kanannya,

Sekitar 1½ jam kemudian Seiya cs sudah selesai latihan lalu Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, dan June menemani Shun pulang, dan seperti biasa mereka ngobrol-ngobrol selama perjalanan jadi tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah Shun, setelah itu ke empat sahabatnya berpamitan pulang dan Shun pun masuk kedalam rumah,

"Aku pulang," sahut Shun,

"Oh, kamu udah pulang," ujar Ikki,

"Mama sama Papa mana?"

"Mama lagi belanja, kalo Papa bentar lagi pulang.. oya gimana sekolahnya?"

"Enaklah, akhirnya bisa sekolah lagi, tadi aja begitu masuk kelas tiba-tiba June numbuk aku ampe jatoh,"

"Ciee lah, June itu waktu kemaren jenguk kamu dia nangis-nangis tuh, yaiyalah orang kamu itu suaminya, Hahahaha..."

"Huh, kakak itu sama aja kayak temen-temen!"

"Hahaha.. ya udah adik manis, kamu mandi dulu sono udah bau keringet,"

"Enak aja, orang aku nggak lari-lari jadi kan nggak banyak keringetan!"

"Iya-iya, udah cepet mandi sono!"

"Ya-ya," Shun pun masuk kamarnya dan mandi,

Setelah Shun selesai mandi Mama dan Papanya sudah pulang, bahkan makan malam udah tersedia di meja makan, Hebatkan Mamanya si Shun masaknya CSL (Cepat Sehat Lezat)

Merekapun makan bersama-sama,

"Waah, masakannya Mama emang enak!" kata Shun setelah melahap tempuranya,

"My mom is Prefect!" tambah Ikki sambil nodongin jempolnya,

"Hehehe... gini-gini dulu sebelum nikah, mama sempat kerja jadi koki restoran bintang 5 lho,"

"W,O and W.. WOW! Pentesan enak banget, beruntung banget deh punya Mama kayak gini!" ujar Ikki,

"Walau agak tomboy ya, Hahaha..." sahut Papa,

Yang lain pun juga ikut ketawa, pokoknya seru banget deh makan malamnya dan setelah selesai makan malam mereka pun nonton tv di ruang family, sampai akhirnya tiba waktu tidur.. Shun dan Ikki pun masuk kekamar masing-masing...

Shun tidak segera tidur, dia duduk di teras kamarnya sambil memandang langit. Wajahnya terlihat agak sedih, dia terus memandang ke atas tanpa membuka mulut sedikitpun, sampai akhirnya dia menundukan kepalanya dan matanya terpejam... pikirannya mulai tertuju pada masa-masa sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, sampai pada akhirnya dia teringat pada sebuah turnamen karate yang pernah dia ikuti bersama ketiga sahabatnya, di saat final dia dan ketiga sahabatnya menghadapi lawan-lawan yang sangat tangguh dan di saat Shun menghadapi lawan terakhir dia sempat beberapa kali kalah karena lawannya itu pernah menjuarai turnamen karate tingkat internasional, tapi pada akhirnya dia memenangkan turnamen itu, lalu dia teringat pada perkataan lawannya itu "_Jangan kira aku akan mengakui kemenangan mu, lihat saja aku pasti akan membalas semua ini!_", kata-kata itu mulai terginang di kepalanya...

Tiba-tiba,

SYUUUH *ceritanya suara laju anak panah*

"WAAA!" Shun langsung melompat dengan kaki kirinya dari tempat duduknya itu, karena nggak ada waktu buat ngambil tongkatnya, Sebuah anak panah nancep di lantai teras kamarnya,

"A.. apa itu?" tanya Shun sambil mengambil tongkatnya dan mendekati anak panah itu,

"Eh, apa ini?" ujar Shun sambil mengambil selembar kertas yang di tempel pada anak panah itu, setelah itu Shun membaca isi kertas itu,

_Kini giliranku sudah tiba,_

_Yang aku tau kau mengalami kelumpuhan pada kaki kananmu itu,_

_Ini kesempatanku untuk membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku,_

_Kau sudah mengambil gelar atlet karate tertangguh dariku,_

_Kau juga membuat teman-teman dan pelatih kecewa padaku,_

_Dan sekarang aku akan merebutnya kembali gelar itu, _

_Juga mengembalikan kepercayaan teman-temanku padaku,_

_Ingat! Kali ini kau juga teman-teman dan kakakmu itu, Semuanya!_

_Akan benar-benar ku habisi!_

"I.. ini..." ujar Shun setelah membaca isi kertas itu,

Tangannya gemetar, keringatnya jatuh ke atas kertas itu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ketiga sahabatnya juga kakaknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya... Shun terjatuh dan tertunduk, dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna di saat seperti ini... tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, rasa bingung dan cemas menyelimuti hatinya... lalu Shun terdiam... merenung... dia teringat kenangan yang sangat indah dengan ketiga sahabatnya dan kakaknya dari kecil hingga sekarang... dia tidak mau semuanya hancur... dan akhirnya...

Tekadnya muncul, tekad untuk berjuang, dan tekad untuk menang!

Di saat Papa, Mama, dan Kakaknya sudah tertidur Shun keluar ke halaman belakang rumahnya... Dia meletakan tongkatnya dan dia mulai mencoba untuk berjalan dengan kaki kanannya, tapi Shun terjatuh... lalu dia berdiri kembali dan memulai untuk berjalan, tapi dia tetap terjatuh... walau begitu tekadnya tidak berhenti, dia tetap bangkit dan terus mencoba walau berkali-kali harus terjatuh, dia ingin melindungi orang-orang yang sangat dia sayangi, karena itu dia terus, terus, dan terus mencoba. Angin malam yang sangat dingin tidak di hiraukannya, dia tetap berlatih..

1 hari, 3 hari, 5 hari, 1 minggu...

Sudah 1 minggu Shun berlatih untuk menggerakan kaki kanannya, lalu dia duduk di kasurnya dan mencoba untuk menggerakan jari-jari dan pergelangan kakinya,

"_Ayo Shun! Kau bisa melakukannya! Kerahkan seluruh tenagamu!_", lalu Shun mulai berusaha untuk menggerakan pergelangan kakinya, dia mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menggerakan pergelangan kakinya, dan sedikit demi sedikit pergelangan kakinya mulai bisa bergerak,

"_Hampir bisa, Ayo sedikit lagi!_" Shun benar-benar mempunyai tekad yang sangat besar, dia terus berusaha-sampai akhirnya pergelangan kakinya sudah bisa di gerakan,

"Ber.. Berhasil! Pergelangan kaki ku bisa di gerakan!" ujarnya senang,

"Tapi, kalo cuma sampe sini nggak cukup! Aku harus latihan lagi!" tambahnya,

Walau Shun sudah bisa menggerakan pergelangan kaki ke bawah, tapi Shun nggak ngasi tau ortunya juga kakaknya soalnya dia nggak mau ngerepotin Mama dan Papanya, apalagi kakaknya coba aja kalo Shun ngasi tau Ikki kalo dia mau latihan kayak gitu, pasti kalo Shun jatoh dia bakal nolongin Shun, kan? Karena itu Shun tidak mau terus-terusan di manja sama kakaknya, dia ingin berusaha tanpa bantuan orang lain,

"Shun, ngapain kamu? Kok bengong? Ntar kesambet lho!" kata Ikki yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Shun,

"Eh? Enggak kok, nggak apa-apa," sahut Shun,

"Ooo, ya udah.. kita makan yuk, Mama udah nyiapin makan,"

"Iya.. _Maaf kak, aku nggak bisa ngasi tau hal ini ke kakak.._" batin Shun,

Lalu Ikki dan Shun menuju ruang makan, di sana Mama dan Papa sudah nunggu mereka berdua, dan setelah itu mereka makan bersama, lalu Shun berpikir sejenak...

"_Bukannya Papa sama Mama berkerja di luar negri?Kenapa mereka tidak kembali kerja, apa ini gara-gara aku kecelakaan?_" batin Shun,

"Oya Shun, Ikki.. Papa dan Mama punya kabar baik," ujar Papa,

"Eh? Kabar apa?" tanya Shun dan Ikki bersamaan,

"Papa dan Mama sudah kembali bekerja di sini, jadi kami bisa menemani kalian lagi,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya benar, kami sudah di pindahkan kembali di jepang"

"Asyik, jadi kita bisa makan masakan Mama lagi, ya kan Shun?" kata Ikki,

"Ya" jawab Shun singkat,

Shun sangat senang dengan kabar itu, tapi dia juga sedih kalau dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan kakinya dengan cepat maka dia harus melihat ketiga sahabatnya dan kakaknya di hajar habis-habisan oleh lawannya itu, karena itu Shun semakin bertekad kuat..

_Malamnya,_

"Kali ini aku harus bisa menggerakan lututku", lalu Shun meletakan tongkatnya dan berlatih lagi, seperti biasa di saat pertama Shun terjatuh, tapi dia tetap bangkit dan mencoba lagi...

Di sisi lain Ikki terbangun karena mau ke toilet, setelah dari toilet Ikki melihat ada seseorang di halaman belakang rumahnya karena gelap dia tidak begitu jelas melihatnya jadi dia mendekat ke pintu dan ternyata orang yang berada di halaman itu,

"Shun?" kata Ikki tidak percaya saat melihat adiknya yang sedang melatih kakinya tanpa bantuan tongkat, Ikki terus memperhatikannya dari balik pintu, tiba-tiba Shun terjatuh lagi, Ikki hampir beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi dia tidak jadi melangkah karena dia melihat adiknya berusaha berdiri sendiri,

"Aku tidak boleh merepotkan kakak terus... aku harus bisa membuat kaki ku bergerak kembali, aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan latihan ku tiap malam!" ujar Shun sambil berdiri,

"Shun...? Jadi dia tiap malam berlatih sendiri?" sahut Ikki kaget,

"Kh... ayo Shun, kamu harus bisa! Ayo, terus! Jalan terus!" kata Shun sambil berusaha untuk berjalan,

Ikki hanya bisa memperhatikan adiknya dari belakang pintu, dia tidak tau harus bangga atau khawatir, dia terus melihat Shun yang sedang berlatih keras.. sebenarnya Ikki tidak tega melihat Shun berkali-kali jatuh, Shun juga sudah terlihat lelah, keringatnya tidak berhenti menetes, nafasnya mulai sesak, lalu Shun terjatuh lagi dan dia berusaha untuk berdiri lagi,

"Ukh.. a..ayo..sedikit.. lagi..." ucapnya,

Tapi, kal ini Shun benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya dia pingsan,

"Ah, Shun!" kata Ikki sambil berlari ke arah Shun, lalu dia menyangga tubuh Shun dengan kakinya dan dia melihat wajah Shun agak memerah, lalu Ikki mencoba untuk mengukur suhu badan Shun,

"Suhunya panas sekali! Aku harus membawa dia ke kamarnya,", lalu Ikki menggendong Shun menuju kamar Shun, lalu dia membaringkan adiknya di kasur dan mengompres kepala Shun, Ikki memandang adiknya itu untuk sejenak,

"_Shun... kau berlatih tiap malam tanpa memperdulikan kesehatanmu untukku juga teman-teman... Hmh,aku kagum punya adik sepertimu,_" batin Ikki sambil membelai rambut Shun, lalu Ikki mengambil kasur lipat dan tidur di sebelah kasur adiknya,

_Morning_

"U'uh..." Shun mulai membuka matanya perlahan,

"Ukh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?" ujar Shun sambil memegang dahinya, lalu seseorang memanggilnya,

"Kamu sudah bangun, Shun?", Shun langsung menoleh dan ternyata orang itu,

"Ka.. kakak? Kenapa?"

"Tadi malam kamu pingsan di halaman belakang, jadi aku langsung membawamu ke kamar,"

"Eh? _Di halaman belakang? Ja.. jangan-jangan... kakak tau kalau aku melatih kaki ku tiap malam?_" batin Shun cemas

**Apakah Ikki akan memberi tau kalo dia melihat Shun berlatih tiap malam?**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya chapter 3 kelar juga, Please to review yach!^^<strong>

**Ikki: Waaahh, BANGGA punya ADEK kayak SHUN! *semangat 45***

**A/N: Kalo xaya buat jadi Shun jadi mudah putus asa mau?, Myowahahahaha!**

**Ikki:NNOOOOOOO!**

**A/N: SHUN KEMARI KAU! KAU HARUS LATIHAN SAMA XAYA! *sorotan sadis*  
><strong>

**Shun: HUAAAAAA, NGGAK MAUUUU! AUTHOR SADIS! *Lari secepat kilat ampe rambut orang-orang yang dilewatin jadi kribo***


	4. Chapter 4

**Merdeka! Ulangan kelar! Jadi intinya chap. 4 lama gara-gara ulangan, ( Halah Alasan! )^^**

**Tapi nggak juga akh, author yang satu ini santai berlebihan, lagi semesteran juga tetep ngelanjutin fic, Hehehe... :P**

**Nih, xaya persembahkan fic chap.4!**

**Cerita ending sebelumnya:**

**Waktu Ikki baru dari wc, dia ngeliat Shun lagi ngelatih kaki kanannya, terus tiba-tiba Shun ambruk karena demam dan Ikki membawa Shun ke kamarnya, pagi harinya Shun bangun dan dia melihat kakaknya ada di kamarnya, lalu Ikki bilang kalo Shun tadi malam pingsan di halaman belakang, Shun langsung ingat kalo tadi malam dia sedang melatih kaki kanannya dan dia menjadi cemas kalo sampai kakaknya itu tau kalo dia tiap malam melatih kaki kanannya...**

**Nha, penasaran ama kelanjutannya? Baca lanjutan fic ini and don't forget to review!^^**

**Chapter 4**

Perasaan Shun sangat bercampur aduk, tegang, cemas, bingung, deg-degan, suasana sempat hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Shun mengawali perbincangan,

"Kakak, kenapa..."

"Yaa.. tadi malam waktu kakak ke wc, kakak ngeliat kamu pingsan di halaman belakang jadi kakak bawa kamu ke kamar aja deh" potong Ikki,

"_Waktu aku pingsan? Apa artinya kakak nggak tau kalo aku tiap malam ngelatih kaki ku?_" batin Shun,

"Oya, kamu itu jangan keluar malam-malam jadinya sekarang sakit kan?" kata Ikki sambil duduk di sebelah Shun,

"I.. iya... Eh, kakak ini jam berapa? Bukannya aku hari ini sekolah?"

"Hari ini kamu istirahat dulu! Kamu kan belom sembuh, tadi waktu bangun aja masih pusing kan?"

"Kok, kakak tau?"

"Gimana nggak tau, orang tadi begitu bangun kamu langsung megang jidat kamu,"

"Ee.. aa.. Kak... Tadi malam kakak..."

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Apa, tadi malam kakak... Aaww!"teriak Shun kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya,

"Shun? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ikki cemas,

"E.. enggak apa-apa.. Cuma tadi.."

"Udah, kamu istirahat aja! Nggak usah mikirin hal yang nggak perlu!" suruh Ikki sambil membaringkan Shun dan menyelimutinya,

"Tapi.."

"Don't say 'But', Shun! Now back to sleep!"

Shun hanya menganggukan kepala, lalu Ikki tersenyum dan mengecup dahi adiknya, kemudian Ikki keluar kamar,

"_Maaf Shun... aku nggak bisa ngasi tau kamu kalo aku tau kamu latihan tadi malam,tapi tenang saja aku nggak akan ngasi tau mama dan papa,_", lalu Ikki kembali ke kamarnya,

Di kamar Shun melihat kearah luar jendela, dia seperti melihat kembali masa lalunya yang menyenangkan, lalu Shun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju teras kamarnya, matahari bersinar cerah, udara pun sejuk, perasaan Shun menjadi sedikit tenang, lalu dia duduk di kursi yang ada di teras kamarnya, dia terus melihat depan, tidak memikirkan apa-apa, hanya terdiam mengenang masa lalunya, tatapannya juga menjadi kosong, dia teringat saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun, dia sering di jahili sama Trio jahil (Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu( kalo nie anak jarang )).

Hampir tiap pulang sekolah dia nemuin Ikki sambil nangis,

"_Uuh.. hiks..hiks... Kakak..."_

"_Shun, kenapa nangis?kamu di jahili lagi?"_

_Shun menganggukan kepalanya,_

"_Mmh... kenapa... aku terus yang di jahili?"_

_Ikki menghela nafas, lalu dia menghapus air mata Shun,_

"_Shun.. kamu mau ikut kakak latihan?"_

"_Latihan? Latihan apa?"_

"_Karate,"_

"_Karate?"_

"_Iya, setidaknya kamu bisa ngelundungin diri dengan karate, gimana mau coba?"_

_Shun berpikir sejenak, lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya,_

"_Iya.. aku mau,"_

"_Kalau begitu ayo, kita berangkat sekarang,"_

"_Iya,"_

_Lalu Ikki mengajak Shun ke tempat latihannya, Shun di sambut hangat oleh guru karate Ikki yang masih berumur 18 tahun itu, guru itu bernama Albiore, lalu Ikki menjelaskan kenapa Shun mau ikut karate,_

"_Jadi, kamu sering di jahili sama teman-teman kamu?"tanya Albiore itu ramah,_

"_Iya.."jawab Shun yang agak malu,_

"_Kalau begitu saya jelaskan dulu tentang kegunaan karate, karate tidak digunakan untuk berkelahi atau melukai, tapi karate di gunakan untuk melindungi diri dari orang jahat atau menghindari kejahilan teman-teman mu, paham?" jelas Albiore,_

"_Iya,"_

"_Bagus sekarang ayo kita mulai latihannya,"_

"_Mmh,"_

_Lalu Shun dan Ikki masuk ke tempat latihan dan mereka di sambut oleh seorang gadis kecil,_

"_Wah, ada murid baru ya sensei?"_

"_Ya, Ayo kalian kenalan dulu sini,"_

"_Hai, nama ku June,"Kata June sambil mengulurkan tangan,_

"_Namaku Shun, senang berkenalan denganmu,"sahut Shun sambil menjabat tangan June dengan wajah agak merah,_

"_Pandangan pertama nih ceritanya? Hihihi..."ledek Ikki,_

"_Kakak! Enggak kok!" ujar Shun dengan wajah merah padam begitu juga dengan June,_

"_Hahaha..." tawa Albiore_

Itu lah awal ketemunya Shun sama June sampe akhirnya dari teman menjadi cinta, Hehehe^^

Setelah 8 bulan belajar karate Shun menjadi jarang di jahili sama trio jahil itu, setelah itu trio jahil itu malah ikut-ikutan latihan bareng Shun sama Ikki sampe sekarang malah jadi sahabat,

Shun sangat merindukan masa-masa yang menyenangkan itu, tapi dia juga tau kalo dia itu tidak boleh terus-terusan melihat kebelakang, dia juga harus maju kedepan,

"Hhh... hari ini sebaiknya aku istirahat, besuk aku mulai latihan lagi, Aku juga nggak mau teman-temanku dan kakakku kenapa-kenapa," ujar Shun sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu dia naik ke atas kasurnya dan tidur.

_6 jam kemudian_

_01.00 p.m_

Shun bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, dia memang suka langsung mandi sehabis bangun tidur, setelah mandi dia turun menuju ruang makan, ternyata di sana mamanya sedang memasak makan siang,

"Shun, sudah bangun?" tanya Mama lembut

"Ya, mama masak apa?" tanya Shun sambil mendekati Mamanya

"Masak sup ayam, 15 menit lagi juga matang,"

"Hmm.. baunya enak, jadi tambah laper,"

"Sabar, nggak akan lama kok,"

Lalu Mama berniat mengambil garam di rak atas lemari gantung yang berada tepat di atasnya, tapi tangan Mama kurang cukup untuk mengambilnya, Shun tau Mama berniat mengambil garam, tanpa basa-basi Shun langsung mengambilkan garam itu,

"Ini yang mau mama ambil?" tanya Shun sambil memberikan garam ke Mama

"Iya, terima kasih ya Shun.. Mmm.. kamu tambah tinggi ya?"

"Eh?"

"Dulu terakhir Mama ketemu kamu waktu kamu masih berumur 11 tahun kamu tingginya masih sebahu Mama, sekarang kamu lebih tinggi dari Mama," kata Mama sambil memasukan garam ke dalam sup, (pemberitahuan: tinggi Mama 160 cm, yang belom tau Shun 165 cm)

"Hmm... Iya juga ya, lagian aku kan cowok masa pendek, Hehehe..."

"Cara kamu ngomong juga udah mulai kecowokan, padahal dulu kayak anak perempuan, tapi suaranya nggak jauh beda, tetap halus,"

"Kan udah 13 tahun, masa mau kayak anak kecil terus,"

"Iya-iya, panggil kakakmu sana, makanannya udah mau siap,"

"Iya,", lalu Shun menuju kamar Ikki, sesampai di depan kamar Ikki dia memanggil kakaknya itu sambil mengetuk pintu,

"Kak, makan siangnya udah siap,"

_Heniiing_

"Kak? Aku masuk ya?", lalu Shun masuk ke kamar Ikki dan mendapati Ikki masih tidur, lalu Shun membangunkan kakaknya itu,

"Kak, ayo makan dulu,"

"Zzz.."

"Huft... Kak, bangun makannya udah siap!"

"Zzz.. Zzz"

Shun: _Sweatdrop_

"Aha, aku punya ide!" ujar Shun sambil senyum usil *muncul lampu kayak di film kartun gitu^^*

Lalu Shun mendekati telinga Ikki dan..

"Kakak, ada kak Esmeralda tuh," bisik Shun usil, trus Ikki langsung membelalak

"HAH, MANA? DI MANA?" kata Ikki sambil bergegas bangun *Maklum nie anak tergila-gila sama pacarnya*,

"Hahahaha... Bo'ong, lagian dari tadi di suruh bangun kagak bangun-bangun, begitu aku ngomong ada kak Esmeralda aja langsung GPL,"

"Hah? Memang ngapain kok kamu bangunin kakak?"

"Makannya udah siap, di tunggu mama tuh,"

"Ooo.. Ya deh kakak bangun,"

"Cepetan and GPL!"

"Iya-iya,", lalu Ikki dan Shun turun ke ruang makan,

"Kok kalian lama sekali sih?" tanya Mama,

"Habisnya kakak di bangunin susah banget!"

"Sori deh, lagian lagi enak-enak tidur di gangguin,"

"Ya sudah, kalian makan dulu sini,", lalu mereka bertiga makan bersama,

Setelah makan Shun langsung masuk kamarnya, dia menuju teras kamarnya lagi, dia berpegangan pada pagar dinding dan melepaskan tongkatnya,lalu Shun mencoba untuk berjalan, kali ini Shun mulai bisa berjalan dengan lancar, tapi Shun merasa ada yang mengawasinya di pohon yang berada di depan rumahnya, waktu Shun memperhatikan pohon itu dia merasa hanya perasaannya saja, lalu dia melanjutkan kembali latihannya, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya,

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Shun!" kata orang itu, Shun langsung berbalik dan ternyata orang itu adalah lawan lamanya yang sedang berdiri di atas pagar dinding,

"Ka.. Kau.." ujar Shun kaget,

"Hmh, kelihatannya kaki mu itu belum sembuh total ya?"

"Apa mau mu?"

"Mau ku? Hmph.. Hahahaha..."

"Eh?"

"Huh, kau bilang apa mau ku? Tentu saja mau ku itu.. INI!" kata orang itu sambil melompat dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Shun, tapi tiba-tiba ada Ikki muncul dan menepis pukulan orang itu,

"Kakak!" kata Shun,

"Kh.. kurang ajar kau, Ikki!" ujar orang itu,

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Ikki

"Bukan urusanmu!", lalu orang itu melompat dari beranda kamar Shun menuju ke bawah dan setelah itu orang itu pergi,

"Shun kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ikki,

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa kok," sahut Shun

"Syukurlah... Shun kamu harus hati-hati dengan orang itu, dia tidak akan tinggal diam, dia pasti akan mengambil kesempatan saat kamu lengah!"

"I,iya.. aku akan lebih hati-hati,"

"Ya sudah, kamu masuk ke dalam saja,"

"Ya.."

Lalu Shun mengambil tongkatnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi Shun heran kenapa Ikki tidak bertanya kenapa dia berdiri tanpa memakai tongkatnya, tapi Ikki tetap diam seakan tidak tau apa-apa, Shun berpikir kalau kakaknya itu tidak tau jadi dia diam saja.

_Another Side.._

"Kurang ajar! Gara-gara Ikki kesempatan baikku hilang!" kata Lawan itu,

"Tapi, masih ada kesempatan lain kan?" ujar teman 1,

"Betul, kita berempat bisa menghabisi mereka sebelum Shun bisa kembali menggerakan kakinya" tambah teman 2,

"Lebih baik kita susun rencana dulu, setelah itu kita hajar mereka habis-habisan!" sahut teman 3,

"Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo kita susun sekarang saja" ujar Lawan itu,

Lalu mereka menyusun rencana dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menculik Shun di awal rencana mereka,

_Tengah Malam_

_12.00 p.m_

Lawan Shun itu datang bersama ketiga temannya, lalu mereka memanjat ke arah teras kamar Shun, saat mereka sampai di atas mereka mencongkel tempat kunci pintu teras kamar Shun dan masuk, lalu karena mendengar suara Shun terbangun dan dia melihat Lawannya itu bersama ketiga temannya,

"Ka.. kalian?" kata Shun kaget,

Tiba-tiba salah satu teman lawannya itu memukul leher Shun dari belakang, lalu Shun pun pingsan dan lalu mereka membawa Shun ke sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan dan menyekapnya di rumah itu.

_Morning_

_06.00 a.m_

Ikki masuk ke kamar Shun buat mbangunin Shun, tapi dia mendapati adiknya tidak ada di kamarnya lalu dia melihat ada selembar kertas tertempel di pintu arah teras kamar Shun, lalu Ikki mengambil kertas itu dan ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah surat,

_Adik kesayanganmu itu ada bersamaku_

_Kalau kau mau dia selamat datanglah ke hutan di sebelah kota_

_Dan ajak juga ketiga temanmu itu!_

_Ingat! Kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu..._

_Adikmu tidak akan selamat!_

"Ap.. apa? Shun..?" ujar Ikki tidak percaya, hatinya menjadi sangat marah, tidak berlama-lama dia langsung menghubungi teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di sebuah taman, tentu saja Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu terheran-heran, soalnya nada bicara Ikki berbeda dari biasanya dan tumben dia ngajak ketemuan, padahal biasanya salah satu dari ketiga temannya itu yang ngajak ketemuan,

_Taman Sakura_

"Ikki, memangnya ada apa? Kok tumben ngajak ketemuan," tanya Seiya,

"Iya, biasanya kita yang ngajak ketemuan," tambah Hyoga,

"Oya, Shun mana? Kok dia tidak ikut?" tanya Shiryu,

"Shun... di culik..." ujar Ikki pelan,

"Ap.. apa? Di culik!" kata Seiya, Hyoga, dan Shiryu bersamaan,

"Di culik siapa?"

"Kelihatannya lawan Shun waktu turnamen karate 1 tahun yang lalu itu," sahut Ikki,

"Dia?" kata Seiya kaget,

"Dia? Dia siapa, Sei?" tanya Shiryu,

"Siapa ya? Aku lupa..." jawab Seiya innocent

GUBRAK!

"DASAR DUDUT! DIKIRAIN TAU TERNYATA LUPA!" kata Hyoga sebel,

"Gggrrrr... KALIAN ITU BISA DIAM NGGAK?" teriak Ikki kesal ampe burung yang ada di hutan terbang semua,

Seiya, Hyoga, sama Shiryu langsung diam gara-gara takut sama Ikki,

"Dasar! Nih baca aja!" ujar Ikki sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas surat itu,

Lalu mereka bertiga membaca isi surat itu bersama-sama,

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" kata Hyoga,

"Dasar pengecut! Cuma berani waktu Shun kayak gini!" ujar Seiya,

"Jadi, kita pergi hari ini juga?" tanya Shiryu,

"Iya, tentu saja!" jawab Ikki,

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap-siap secepat mungkin!" ujar Seiya dengan semangat yang membara-bara,

Lalu yang lain mengangguk, dan langsung pulang dan bersiap-siap.

_2 jam kemudian_

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" kata Ikki,

"Ok!"

Lalu, mereka mulai pergi menuju hutan yang ditujukan oleh lawan itu, setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan yang di tujukan,

"Eh Ikki, Papa ama Mama kamu memang kagak khawatir?" tanya Seiya,

"Hmm? Tenang-tenang, aku ngomongnya kalo aku sama Shun mau nginep di rumah temen, jadi nyantai aja!" sahut Ikki santai,

"Trus, memangnya mereka kagak bingung gak ada suaranya Shun pamit?" tanya Hyoga,

"Tenang aja, aku pake ini kok," kata Ikki sambil mengeluarkan rekaman suara Shun yang Ikki rekam secara iseng yang bunyinya_"Kami pergi dulu ya!",_

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu(_Sweatdrop)_

"Gila, kamu itu nganggur banget ampe ngrekam-ngrekam kayak gitu!" kata Seiya,

"Biarin, buat iseng-iseng. Dah kita harus cepet nie, kalo nggak bahaya!"

"Iya-ya"

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di tempat perjanjian dan di sana mereka tidak melihat ada seorang pun, mereka jadi bingung, tapi tiba-tiba,

"Hahahaha.. ternyata kalian benar-benar datang ya?" kata seseorang,

"Siapa itu?" kata Hyoga,

Lalu orang itu dan melompat dari atas pohon, dan mendarat (mendarat? Memang pesawat? ) di depan mereka,

"Ja.. jadi orang itu kau?" ujar Seiya kaget,

"Hmph, benar sekali Seiya!" jawab orang itu,

"Kau itu..."

**To Be Continued ^^**

**Penasarankah siapa orang itu? Tunggu lanjutannya! And Don't Forget To Review^^**

**Thanks for Read!**

**Shun: HUAAAAAA! KAKAAAAKKK! TOLOOOONNNGGG! *di kejar-kejar author***

**Author: HWEEEYYY, SHUUUNN KEMAARRRIIII KAAUUU! JANGAN KABUUURRR! *ngejar***

**Shun: GAK! PASTI NANTI AKU MAU DI SIKSA KAN? *tetep lari***

**Author: NYAHAHAHAHA! SO PASTI! MAKANYA STOOOPP!**

**Shun: NGGGAAAAKKK!**

**Ikki: SHUUUNNN! I'M COMING!**

**GLUBRAK *Ikki jatoh kesandung semen***


	5. Chapter 5

**Nha ini yang di tunggu-tunggu, Tragedy sudah di mulai! Myowahahaha... *di Seki Shiki Mekai Ha***

**Di sini bakal aku buat seru! Para Bronzies akan ku siksa! *Evil Laugh***

**( Bronzies *keringat dingin* ), Monggo mba, mas^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Kau itu.."

"Benar, Seiya..."

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau... Leda,"

"Hmph, lalu kalian kemari pasti karena mencari dia kan?" sahut Leda sambil menunjukan Shun yang terikat dan tidak sadarkan diri,

"Shun!" seru Ikki sambil mendekati Shun, tapi...

"Huh, tidak akan kubiar kan kau mendekati adikmu!" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapan Ikki,

"Kau?"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Ikki!"

"Caza?"

"Kau masih berurusan dengan ku!" kata Caza sambil melayangkan pukulannya, tapi Ikki berhasil menghindarinya,

"Ikki!" seru Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu sambil menuju ke tempat Ikki untuk membantunya, Tapi...

"Kalian berurusan dengan kami!" tiba-tiba 3 orang muncul di hadapan Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu,

"Kalian itu?"

"Huh, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah, Seiya!"

"Casios.. kau?"

"Shiryu, kali ini aku akan membalas semuanya!"

"Astaroth?"

"Hyoga, liat saja aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut Freya!"

"Cuih, Enak saja kau bilang! Aku nggak akan kalah dari mu, Hagen!" akhirnya Hyoga dan Hagen adu ngomong sampe berantem kayak anak kecil,

"_Sudah di duga, kalau mereka bertemu pasti berantem,_" batin Leda cs,

"_Mereka itu kayak bebek rebutan makan,_" batin Ikki cs,

"Huh, dari pada mengurus mereka lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan kita, Rasakan ini SEIYA!" kata Casios sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke Seiya, Seiya lengah dan pukulan Casios mengenai wajah Seiya hingga terpental, ( Ouwh, pasti sakit :P )

"Adu'uh, kurang ajar kau! Makan nih pukulan!" balas Seiya sambil melayangkan pukulannya dan mengenai wajah Casios juga,

Mereka berdua bertarung cukup sengit sampai akhirnya mereka mulai kelelahan,

"Huh, hebat juga kau, kalau begitu aku akhiri dengan INI!" Casios melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Seiya dengan sekuat tenaga,

"Aku juga!" Seiya juga melayangkan pukulannya dengan cepat, akhirnya pukulan Casios mengenai wajah Seiya dengan telak, begitu juga Seiya pukulannya juga mengenai wajah Casios, lalu keduanya sama-sama terpental,

"SEIYA!" seru ketiga temannya,

"Kh.. masa hanya begini saja.. aku... ugh.." Casios akhirnya pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga,

"Seiya!" sewaktu Shiryu ingin menolong Seiya, Astaroth menghalanginya,

"Shiryu, kau harus melawanku!" kata Astaroth sambil melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Shiryu,

"Kau!" Shiryu juga melayangkan tendangannya, tapi kaki mereka berdua saling berbenturan,

"Cih, hebat juga kau!" kata Astaroth

"Huh, aku tidak akan kalah dari mu!" Shiryu memutar badanya dan kembali menendang perut Astaroth,

"Ukh.. kau.. RASAKAN INI!" Astaroth melayangkan pukulannya dengan sangat cepat, akhirnya pukulannya mengenai perut Shiryu hingga terpental,

"Kh.. awas kau!" Shiryu kembali membalas pukulan Astaroth, mereka berdua sama-sama kuat, sama-sama tangguh, sama-sama keras kepala alias nggak mau kalah ( Shiryu: MANA MAU KALAH KALO LAGI BEGINIAN! DASAR AUTHOR O'ON! )

Ya.. sampe pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama kecapekan and..

BRUUKK,

Shiryu dan Astaroth sama-sama jatoh gara-gara kehabisan tenaga,

"Hosh.. hosh.. hebat juga kau Shiryu..." kata Astaroth sambil senyum simpul,

"Hhh.. kau juga.." balas Shiryu,

Caza merasa bosan menonton pertarungan-pertarungan teman-temannya terutama Hyoga dan Hagen, masih tetep aja berantem ampe bosen ngeliatnya, tapi sekarang dua-duanya udah terkapar gara-gara kecapekan,

"_Mumpung mereka lengah aku harus menyelamatkan Shun!_" batin Ikki sambil mulai mengendap-endap ke arah Shun,

"Eits, mau kemana ka Ikki?" kata Caza sambil melirik ke arah Ikki,

"Cih.."

"Kau harus melawanku dulu! Rasakan ini, Ikki!" kata Caza sambil melayangkan pukulannya, tapi Ikki bisa menghindarinya dengan santai, lalu Ikki tersenyum tipis dan berkata,

"Huh, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghindari pukulanmu apa?" katanya,

"Uuh, RASAKAN INI!" kata Caza sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke Ikki,

"Dasar payah!" ujar Ikki sambil menendang perut Caza hingga terpental,

"Uuh.. kalau begitu aku harus menggunakan ini..." ujar Caza yang tiba-tiba mempertajam tatapannya, Ikki dan Caza saling bertatapan mata, tiba-tiba sekeliling Ikki menjadi berkabut,

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" kata Ikki heran, tiba-tiba dia melihat Caza yang sedang menginjakan kakinya di atas punggung Shun,

"Caza! Beraninya kau!" kata Ikki yang marah, lalu Ikki ingin memukul Caza, tapi Ikki tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu,

"Ke.. kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan kaki ku?" kata Ikki sambil mencoba untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya, lalu dia melihat Caza menginjak-injak tubuh Shun, Ikki menjadi marah,

"CAZA! HENTIKAN!" teriak Ikki geram, tapi Caza tidak menggubris, dia malah menginjak kaki Shun yang tidak lumpuh, melihat adiknya kesakitan Ikki menjadi tambah marah, dia benar-benar ingin menghajar Caza habis-habisan, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya,

"Hentikan.. HENTIKAAANNNN!" teriak Ikki,

"Ada apa Ikki? Kau takut?" tanya Caza, Ikki menjadi karena bingung kabut yang tadi sangat banyak menjadi lenyap, Caza yang tadi berada di samping Shun kini berada di depannya, Ikki menjadi sangat binggung pada apa yang terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba Ikki teringat saat menatap mata Caza dia mulai melihat semua kejadian itu,

"Caza.. jangan-jangan.. kau?" kata Ikki,

"Yap, seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi itu adalah ilusi yang berasal dari hipnotis yang aku pelajari dari seorang penghipnotis yang hebat," sahut Caza,

"Kh.. terserah itu mau hipnotis atau ilusi, tapi..."

"Apa? Tapi apa? Kenapa berhenti?" ejek Caza,

"Tapi.. AKU TETAP AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ADIKKU SATU-SATUNYA!" kata Ikki yang marah sambil memukul wajah Caza, Caza pun langsung pingsan dalam sekejap, bayangin aja kalo Ikki marah sambil mukul tembok aja langsung retak temboknya, apalagi muka orang pasti muka Caza yang udah ancur jadi tambah ancur *di tendang*

" Leda! Sekarang giliran kau!" kata Ikki

"Hmh.. baiklah kalau itu mau mu.. MAJU!" sahut Leda sambil melayangkan pukulannya, Ikki pun menangkisnya,

"Huh, kau pikir hanya ini saja?" ujar Leda sambil senyum sinis, lalu dengan cepat Leda melayangkan tendangannya dan mengenai perut Ikki hingga terpental,

"U'uh.. _Dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.._" batin Ikki yang kembali berdiri,

"Kenapa, Ikki? Sebelumnya kau sealu menang dalam sekejap, kenapa sekarang kau jadi lemah?" ejek Leda

"Kh.. terserah kau mau berkata apa.. yang penting aku harus.. MENYELAMATKAN SHUN!" kata Ikki sambil melayangkan pukulannya, tapi dengan mudah Leda menghindari pukulan Ikki,

"Ada apa? Mudah sekali, kemampuanmu menurun ya?" ejek Leda lagi, Ikki menjadi benar-benar marah, lalu Ikki melayangkan tendangannya, tapi Leda tetap bisa menghindarinya dan dengan cepat Leda memukul Ikki bertubi-tubi sampai babak belur, sampai Leda mengakhirinya dengan tendangan hingga Ikki terpental,

"Hahahahaha.. bagaimana? Dulu kau selalu meremehkanku karena adikmu itu sudah mengalahkanku, tapi sekarang adikmu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, begitu juga kamu, Ikki!" kata Leda dengan sombongnya, tapi dia melihat Ikki berusaha untuk berdiri kembali,

"Bodoh, kau mau mati ya?" ujar Leda,

"Uukh.. apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerah!" sahut Ikki,

Tanpa memberi ampun Leda kembali menghajar Ikki, di sisi lain Shun mulai sadar tapi pendangannya belum jelas, sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya mulai benar dan dia melihat kakaknya sedang dihajar Leda dengan tanpa ampun,

"Kak..Ikki... KAKAK!" seru Shun,

"Shu.. Shun?" sahut Ikki,

Tanpa basa-basi Leda langsung memukul Ikki sampai Ikki tidak bisa bergerak lagi,

"Huh, dasar payah! Shun, kau lihat? Sekarang teman-temanmu juga kakakmu tidak bisa apa-apa!" kata Leda,

"Teman-teman.. Kakak..." kata Shun sambil melihat ke arah ketiga temannya dan kakaknya,

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan kakimu yang lumpuh itu, hah?" ejek Leda, Ikki mendengar perkataan Leda dan dia berkata,

"Leda! Jangan.. mengejek Shun!" kata Ikki, tanpa basa-basi Leda menginjakan kakinya di kepala Ikki,

"Berisik! Kau sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa! Kau yang sekarang sangat lemah!" sahut Leda sambil menginjak-injak punggung Ikki,

"Kakak! Leda, Hentikan!" kata Shun,

"Hentikan? Huh, Tidak akan!" ujar Leda sambil menghampiri Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu dan menginjak punggung mereka,

"Hahahaha... bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menghentikanku?" kata Leda,

"Hentikan, Leda.. HENTIKAN!" seru Shun yang mulai menangis,

"Heh, dasar cengeng! Memangnya bisa apa kau sekarang?" ejek Leda

"Le.. Leda.. kau..." kata Hyoga yang mulai berdiri,

"Tidak bisa.. DI MAAFKAN!" tambah Seiya sambil melayangkan pukulannya, tapi dengan mudah pukulannya di hindari oleh Leda dan Leda menendang Seiya sampai terpental,

"Seiya!" kata Shun dan Hyoga bersamaan,

"Leda, sifatmu itu memang busuk!" kata Hyoga sambil menatap Leda dengan marah,

"Orang lemah diam saja!" kata Leda sambil memukul Hyoga tanpa ampun,

"Hyoga! Leda cukup! Jangan sakiti mereka!" ujar Shun,

"Tidak akan!" sahut Leda sambil menendang Hyoga sampai membentur pohon,

"Huh, siapa lagi yang mau melawanku?" tanya Leda dengan congkak,

"Aku!" sahut Shiryu,

"Shiryu, jangan lakukan itu!" kata Shun,

"Shun, aku tidak akan menyerah sendiri sementara Seiya, Hyoga dan Ikki sudah berusaha menolongmu!" kata Shiryu,

"Maju, Shiryu!" kata Leda sambil meleyangkan pukulannya, Shiryu sempat menghindarinya tapi dengan cara yang sama seperti saat Ikki melawannya, Leda langsung menendang Shiryu dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat Shiryu tidak bisa bergerak, Shun tidak sanggup melihat di siksa oleh Leda,

"_Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya rela babak belur seperti itu buat aku?_" batin Shun sedih,

"Bagaimana Shun? kau suka pemandangan ini? Hahahaha.." kata Leda,

"Leda, kau benar-benar..." kata Ikki sambil kembali berdiri,

"Apa? Kau belum puas?" sahut Leda,

"Kau.. benar-benar.. Membuatku.. Marah!" kata Ikki dengan nada tinggi sambil melayangkan pukulannya,

"Huh, dasar keras kepala! RASAKAN INI!" kata Leda sambil memukul Ikki dengan bertubi-tubi, tapi Ikki menahan semua pukulan itu dengan tangannya,

"KAKAK!" seru Shun,

"Huh, kau ingin tanganmu itu patah?" kata Leda yang masih tetap memukul Ikki,

"Mau patah atau apapun terserah, yang penting akan kulakukan apapun untuk Shun!" tegas Ikki,

"Kakak?" kata Shun dengan terharu,

"Huh, pengorbanan yang sia-sia! Makan ini!" kata Leda sambil memukul Ikki sampai membentur pohon,

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa begitu juga teman-temanmu! Bisa apa kau?" kata Leda sambil menendang Ikki, tapi Ikki hanya diam, Shun sangat terpukul karena ketiga sahabatnya dan kakaknya rela babak belur hanya untuk menyelamatkannya,

"_Kenapa?di saat seperti ini kaki ku..._" batin Shun sambil menangis,

"_Ayolah.. bergeraklah! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus menolong mereka! Kaki ku.. bergeraklah!_" batin Shun lagi sambil berusaha menggerakan kaki nya, tiba-tiba dia bisa mendengar seruan ketiga sahabatnya yang mendukungnya,

"_Shun, berjuanglah!_" seru Seiya,

"_Jangan menyerah, Shun!_" seru Hyoga,

"_Kau pasti bisa, Shun!_" seru Shiryu,

Perasaan mereka seakan menyatu sehingga Shun bisa mendengar dukungan ketiga sahabatnya, Shun menjadi bertambah semangat dan terus berusaha untuk menggerakan kakinya dengan total, sementara itu Leda masih tetap menghajar Ikki tanpa ampun, hati Shun juga menjadi sangat sakit melihat kakaknya di hajar seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya Shun mulai bisa menggerakan lutut nya juga pergelangan kakinya dengan total,

"_Sedikit lagi! Ayo!_" batin Shun,

"Huh, kau belum puas Ikki?" kata Leda,

"Ukh.. aku.. tidak akan.. menyerah!" sahut Ikki yang sudah tidak bertenaga,

"Cih, kalau begitu akan ku akhiri sekarang!" kata Leda sambil menyiapkan pukulannya,

"LEDA! HENTIKAN!" teriak Shun,

"RASAKAN INI!" kata Leda sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya,

Tanpa sadar Shun langsung berdiri dan mendorong Leda sampai jatuh dengan bahunya sebelum Leda sempat memukul Ikki,

"Shun?" kata Ikki,

"Shun.. kau?" kata Seiya,

"Kakimu?" kata Hyoga,

"Bisa bergerak?" kata Shiryu,

Leda tergencang melihat Shun bisa menggerakan kedua kakinya,

"Ap..Apa? Kenapa bisa?" ujar Leda tidak percaya,

Shun mengerahkan tenaganya dan melepas tali yang mengikatnya lalu dia berkata,

"Leda, satu yang perlu kau tau! Perasaan sahabat yang saling mendukung dan saling menguatkan, itulah yang membuatku bisa menang melawanmu!" kata Shun,

"Omong kosong! Rasakan ini!" sahut Leda sambil melayangkan pukulannya, tapi sayangnya Shun bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, lalu dengan cara yang sama Leda mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang Shun, tapi sama saja Shun bisa menghindarinya dan berkata,

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan cara yang sama pada lawanmu!" kata Shun,

"Uuh, MAKAN INI!" kata Leda sambil melayangkan pukulannya, Shun tetap bisa menghindarinya,

Mereka berdua saling menyerang dan menghindar, sementara itu Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu dan Ikki memulihkan tenaga mereka,

"_Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa menghindari semua seranganku?_" batin Leda yang mulai lelah,

"Leda, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti arti kekalahan?" kata Shun,

"Arti kekalahan? Yang aku tau kekalahan adalah HAL YANG BURUK!" kata Leda sambil melayangkan pukulannya, Shun tetap menghindarinya, lalu Leda kembali mengayunkan tendangannya dan Shun menghindarinya tapi ternyata itu hanya pancingan, Leda kembali memukul Shun dari arah belakang, pukulannya mengenai leher Shun hingga Shun terjatuh,

"Uuh_.. caranya berbeda.. gerakannya juga lebih cepat dari yang tadi.._" batin Shun,

"Bagaimana? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" kata Leda sambil senyun sinis,

"Tidak hanya kau saja yang tidak akan menyerah! Aku juga tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan teman-temanku juga kakakku!" tegas Shun,

"Huh.. jadi begitu.. sumber kekuatanmu adalah rasa pantang menyerah dan persahabatan.. kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menjadi putus asa!" kata Leda,

Shun merasa hawa Leda menjadi berubah, Shun menjadi agak gemetar, tiba-tiba Leda berada di depannya dan memukulnya dengan bertubi-tubi, Shun tidak bisa menghindarinya karena kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan yang biasanya, akhirnya Shun terjatuh karena kekuatan Leda saat memukul Shun 2 kali lipat lebih kuat dari saat memukul Ikki, Shun sempat berpikir kalau dia tidak bisa melawannya karena Leda lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak,

"SHUN! BERJUANGLAH! JANGAN MENYERAH!" teriak orang itu, lalu Shun menengok ke arah orang itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah,

"Ju.. June?" kata Shun,

"Cih, ternyata ada tamu tak di undang," cetus Leda,

"Shun, jangan menyerah, kamu pernah berjanji padaku kalau kamu tidak akan menyerah sampai kamu bisa menang, kan?" seru June,

"June.." sahut Shun,

"Huh, dasar pengacau! Aku tidak peduli kamu cewek atau bukan, yang penting kalau ada yang mengganggu AKAN KU HABISI!" kata Leda sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke arah June,

_BUAKH_

June tergencang ternyata yang terkena bukanlah dia tapi,

"Shun?" kata June yang kaget melihat Shun melindunginya,

Pukulan Leda mengenai pipi Shun, tanpa sadar darah mengalir dari mulut Shun, tapi wajah Shun tampak tenang,

"Untuk apa kau berkorban untuk seorang cewek?" tanya Leda,

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shun kembali,

"Kau bilang untuk apa aku berkorban untuk cewek? Tentu saja! Karena cewek adalah sosok yang perlu kita lindungi bukan untuk di sakiti!" kata Shun sambil memukul Leda,

"Kh.. di lindungi? Cewek hanya menjadi pengganggu!" sahut Leda ketus,

"Apakah aku masih harus menjelaskannya padamu, seorang pemenang memang bisa di katakan yang terkuat, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi.. yang terkuat bukan berarti tidak memiliki belas kasihan kepada lawannya, kan? Kalau saja aku tidak punya rasa belas kasihan itu aku akan menghabisimu sampai cacat saat turnamen itu, semua juara dunia pun pasti juga memiliki belas kasihan pada lawan-lawannya," jelas Shun,

"Belas kasihan? Belas kasihan hanya membuat orang menjadi lemah! Karena belas kasihan itu orang yang harusnya menjadi juara malah menjadi kalah!" cetus Leda,

"Juara.. bukan hanya di dapat dari kekuatan kita sendiri, tapi juara bisa di dapat kalau kita memiliki orang-orang yang selalu mendukung kita dan saling membantu, bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang aku bisa sampai menjadi sekarang ini, itu semua berkat dukungan teman-temanku juga kakakku,"

"Shun.." sahut June

"Huh, pokoknya aku tidak peduli apa katamu! Rasakan ini!" kata Leda sambil melayangkan pukulannya,

"June, Awas!" seru Shun sambil mendorong June, lalu pukulan Leda mengenai Shun dan membuat Shun membentur pohon yang ada di belakangnya dan dengan tanpa ampun Leda memukuli Shun,

"Shun!" seru June,

"Uuh.. Leda.. Aku.. Tidak Akan Kalah!" kata Shun sambil menendang Leda,

Tendangan Shun membuat Leda terpental,

"Ukh.. Kau.. !" ucapan Leda terpotong karena kaget melihat dia sudah di kepung oleh Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu dan Ikki,

"Heh, sekarang kami akan membalas semua pukulanmu yang tadi!" kata Seiya*Devil Smile*

"Sekarang, RASAKAN INI!" kata Ikki sambil melayangkan pukulannya*Devil mode on* dan di ikuti Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu,

"WAAAAAAA!" teriak Leda histeris,

_BUAK DUAK PLETAK DUPLAK PEESSS_

Tidak lama kemudian mereka bisa membuat Leda babak belur, Seiya kelihatan puas setelah bisa membalas semua pukulan Leda begitu juga Hyoga, lalu Shun mendekati Leda dengan lemas dan berkata,

"Leda, tadi aku belum memberi tau arti kekalahan... sebenarnya dari kekalahan kita belajar untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan terus berlatih dengan pantang menyerah... sebelum ikut turnamen pun aku selalu kalah saat melawan teman-teman seperguruanku tapi kakak ku memberi tau tentang arti kekalahan itu sampai akhirnya aku bisa sampai sekarang ini," jelas Shun,

Leda hanya terdiam, lalu Shun berbalik dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya, pacarnya juga kakaknya tersenyum melihatnya,

"Teman-teman.. Kakak..." kata Shun dengan tersenyum, tapi seluruh badan Shun menjadi lemas, sebelum sempat jatuh Ikki sudah menyangga tubuh Shun,

"Ka.. Kakak.. aku.." sahut Shun lemas,

"Iya, Shun.. aku senang kau bisa berjalan kembali," kata Ikki sambil memeluk Shun,

"Shun, kau hebat lho!" kata Seiya sambil tersenyum,

"Jujur deh, kamu itu sebetulnya kuat banget," ujar Shiryu,

"Iya, tapi kamu itu baik banget sih," tambah Hyoga,

"Sebetulnya kalau hanya kuat pun, aku belum tentu bisa mempunyai teman-teman seperti kalian.." sahut Shun sambil tersenyum,

"Shun, aku senang punya pacar seperti mu," kata June sambil memeluk Shun,

"Aku juga.. June.." kata Shun dengan tersenyum lemah,

Lalu mata Shun tertutup, seluruh tubuh Shun sudah tidak bertenaga lagi, Seiya Hyoga dan Shiryu sempat khawatir tapi Ikki menenangkan mereka,

"Tidak apa-apa... dia hanya kelelahan," kata Ikki sambil membelai kepala Shun,

Lalu Ikki membawa Shun pulang ke rumah bersama Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, dan June. Dan setelah sampai di rumah Mama dan Papa menjadi kaget dan khawatir tapi Ikki dan teman-temannya meyakinkan Mama dan Papa kalau Shun baik-baik saja, lalu Ikki dan June membawa Shun ke kamarnya, lalu June mengobati luka-luka Shun dan Ikki, dan di sisi lain Mama sedang mengobati Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu,

"ADAAAWWW! SAKIIITTTT!" teriak Seiya,

"Berisik! Katanya kuat tapi di kasih alkohol aja langsung teriak-teriak!" ujar Hyoga sewot sambil ngorek-ngorek telinganya yang udah ke 10 kalinya di teriakin si Seiya,

"Namanya juga Seiya," kata Shiryu sambil tersenyum,

"Hahahaha.. jadi anak laki-laki itu harus tahan sakit!" kata Papa,

"Oya, Bibi sudah nyiapin makan, setelah ini kita makan bersama," ujar Mama lembut,

"YOI, BIBI" sahut mereka bertiga,

Setelah itu Ikki dan June turun kebawah dan mereka semua makan bersama dengan senang.

_Tomorrow Morning_

_05.30_

Seperti biasa Shun bangun duluan dan mandi, sehabis mandi Shun masuk ke kamar Ikki, terus Shun mbangunin Ikki dengan cara seperti biasa Shun mbisikin nama Esmeralda di telinga Ikki, jadi Ikki langsung bangun, setelah Ikki bangun Shun nyuruh Ikki mandi trus Shun turun ke arah dapur, lalu dia melihat Mamanya sedang memasak sarapan, karena biasanya Shun masakin sarapan buat Ikki kadang Shun lupa kalo Mama sama Papanya udah pulang, jadi Shun mbantuin Mamanya buat sarapan daripada nganggur, dan seperti biasa Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu nyamperin Shun ama Ikki buat berangkat bareng trus Shun ama Ikki pamit sama Mama and Papa,

Lalu ditengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia adalah,

"Leda?" kata Shun kaget,

"Mau apa kau? Minta benjol-benjol lagi?" kata Seiya sambil berdiri di depan Shun,

"Tidak, kali ini aku hanya mau bicara dengan Shun," sahut Leda sambil berjalan ke arah Shun,

"A.. Ada apa?" tanya Shun,

"Shun, aku hanya mau bicara sama kamu kalo.."

"Kenapa?"

Leda tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalo aku sadar, walau aku dibilang terkuat bukan berarti aku akan selalu menang, jadi di saat kekalahanku harusnya aku pakai sebagai pelajaran kalo aku belum bisa di bilang terkuat... begitu kan yang kamu maksud?" kata Leda,

"Leda, kau.." sahut Shun,

"Kita damai.. Shun," ujar Leda sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

Shun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Leda dengan senang,

Lalu Ikki teringat pada suatu hal yang dia ketahui dari Shun saat Shun masih lumpuh, lalu Ikki tersenyum dan dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,

"_Shun, hal yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini adalah rasa pantang menyerah dan lebih mementingkan keselamatan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri... Perjuanganmu saat melatih kakimu.. dan Pengorbananmu saat menolong orang-orang yang kamu sayangi.. itulah yang membuatmu menjadi kuat,_" batinnya,

Ketiga sahabat Shun terlihat senang, melihat Shun sekarang bisa tertawa dengan bebas dan tanpa beban, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dan disambut hangat oleh teman-temannya,

"Shun, selamat datang," sambut June sambil tersenyum,

"Shun, kamu sudah bisa jalan?" tanya Jabu,

"Iya," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum,

"Hebat! Padahal belum ada 2 bulan kamu sudah bisa berjalan!" kata Nachi,

"Waah, Keren banget kamu, Shun!" tambah Jabu sambil merangkul Shun

"Ini juga berkat dukungan kalian kok," sahut Shun sambil tersenyum lembut,

Jabu sama Nachi langsung merah mukanya,

"Yah, begitulah..." kata Shun sambil menaruh tasnya di kursinya dan langsung mendekati jendela dan melihat langit biru yang cerah, lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"_Perjuangan... juga pengorbanan yang kita buat untuk oranglain dengan tulus, pastinya tidak akan berakhir sia-sia, tapi itu semua juga berasal dari dukungan sahabat-sahabat dan keluarga yang berada di dekat kita, karena kita tidak bisa berdiri sendiri..itulah yang membuat kita menjadi kuat.._"

**Struggle**

**And**

**Sacrifice**

**~The End~**


End file.
